Courtroom of Harry Potter and Other Things
by Share-Your-Cookies
Summary: This is not funny... a little bizarre and very lame. VERY VERY lame actually. Wrote this while bored out of my MIND!


**Harry Potter Courtroom**

**Me: ORDER IN THE COURT. Hello! I'm your judge today. First case.**

**Harry and Hermione walk up to the box thingies at the front**

**Me: What's the problem?**

**Harry: Hermione… she… Harry starts crying She… hit me!**

**Me: And…**

**Harry: That's all… Harry starts crying again.**

**Me: Oh lord! Hermione… is that all?**

**Hermione: Please call me Mrs. Katie Karlson**

**Me: Why?**

**Hermione: It sounds important!**

**Me: Okaaayyyy… then… Mrs. Katie Karlson, is that all?**

**Mrs. Katie Karlson: No**

**Me: What else then?**

**Mrs. Katie K: He wouldn't let me bite him.**

**Me: Uuuugggghhhhh! NEXT CASE!**

**Ms. Norris and Ron step up.**

**Me: Yes? What's the matter here?**

**Ron: Ms. Norris licked me. Ron looks nervously at Ms. Norris**

**Ms. Norris: Meooowwww!**

**Me: Ms. Norris! He's not even in your species!**

**Ms. Norris: Meow meow meow meooooowwww!**

**Me: OK, OK… Ron do you take Ms. Norris to be your awfully wedded… cat?**

**Ron: Ummmmm… Looks nervously at Ms. Norris who glares at him**

**Ron: Y-yes! I-I-I d-do! **

**Ms. Norris: Meow.**

**Me: Ok. Bye bye now!**

**Ron and Ms. Norris leave room**

**Me: NEXT CASE**

**Briteny Spears, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagal enter the court room**

**Me: Okaaayyy… what's wrong here?**

**Britney Spears: Severus won't go out with me! Slaps Snape**

**Snape: Ouch! I refuse to go out with this… this… this Justin Timberlake lover!**

**Britney: I HATE HIM NOW!!! NOW GO OUT WITH ME!!!**

**Me: Minerva… why are you here?**

**McGonagal: Ummmm… I don't know. I just followed Severus. Winks at Snape and Snape winks back**

**Me: Oh lordy! Can we have a case that doesn't involve love or that kinda stuff?**

**Crowd: Shakes all their heads**

**Me: Let's try and find one ok? NEXT CASE!**

**George Bush walks into courtroom with a flying waffle and Ms. Norris**

**George Bush: Hello good ppl of the courtroom! I would like you to meet my new wife, points at Ms. Norris and my flying waffle, Scooby-Doo. Flying waffle flys around Bush's head.**

**Me: Silent Ok… let me get this straight… you have a flying waffle?**

**Bush: Yes**

**Me: Where did you get a flying waffle?**

**Bush: The waffle house.**

**Me: How come it's flying?**

**Bush: Oh that's easy… fairy dust! Takes small bag out of pocket and sprinkles some on Ms. Norris. Ms. Norris flys around the courtroom and lands in Bush's arms.**

**Me: I'll pay you… Fishes around in pockets and pulls out 3 pennies. 3 Canadian pennies for all that fairy dust! **

**Bush: OH WOW! Canadian money! WOW! OK! Deal! Hands me fairy dust**

**Me: Kewl! NEXT CASE!**

**Crowd goes silent as doors open and Voldemort walks in.**

**Me: Voldemort… why are you here?**

**Voldemort: I want… Harry Potter! Harry stands in crowd**

**Voldemort: Come here Harry. **

**Harry foolishly walks up to Voldemort. Voldemort gets down on one knee and pulls out diamond earrings.**

**Voldemort: Will you marry me Harry?**

**Harry: Says in girly voice OMG!!! Yes! Puts on earings**

**Both skip hand-in-hand happily out of courtroom**

**Me: I'm getting to old for this! NEXT CASE! (And last case!)**

**Michael Jackson and the cast from Lizzie McGuire walk in**

**Me: What's the matter here?**

**Michael Jackson: Well, they won't let me be on The Lizzie McGuire show!**

**Hilary Duff: He doesn't belong on my show!**

**Guy who plays Lizzie's brother: YOUR show! It's all about me!**

**Hilary: Then why is the show called LIZZIE MCGUIRE?**

**Lizzie's Brother: They needed to find a name and they couldn't think of anything so they named after a character. **

**Hilary: Well then good bye! I QUIT! Hilary walks out of the courtroom**

**Lizzie's mom: Thanx a lot!**

**Me: Oh well! COURT CLOSED. Everyone out! Except you! Points to flying waffle and waffle flys toward me. We live happily ever after in the Land of Flying Things.**


End file.
